


Maria Hill Headcanons

by domromanoff (riottkick)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub, F/F, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/domromanoff





	Maria Hill Headcanons

\- Maria loves control both in and outside of the bedroom.  
\- She has a soft side for brats, but only because she loves getting them to behave. She loves spanking as a form of punishment. Whether its your ass or pussy, you act up, you’re getting spanked.  
\- Maria doesn’t like being called Mommy, but loves being called ' - Daddy. Her favorite title is Master, and when you call her that, it makes her want to fuck you even more.  
\- Her favorite position to fuck you in is doggy, but loves when you ride her strap. Being able to choke you as she fucks into you? It’s her favorite.  
\- Maria had found out she was really into boot worship one night while you were on your knees. As she fucked your throat, you began to grind on her left boot. Not noticing until she had pulled you off of her strap, she smirked at the mess you made.  
\- _“You wanna make a mess? Get on your hands and knees, and clean my boot off, whore.”_  
\- The only person she’ll ever share you with is Natasha, and it usually consists of her watching as the redhead fucks you. Or they’ll each take turns passing you to one another, fucking your ass while ignoring your pussy.  
\- She loves fucking you in the ass even more than your pussy, but of course will fuck all of your holes.  
\- Aftercare usually includes a nice massage (which sometimes turns into soft sex), or a long, hot bath as she whispers praises into your ear. Telling you how good you were for her, and how proud she was


End file.
